This invention relates primarily to tripod stands for easels that may be used by artists and/or other uses, as for example in sales presentations, and in the past have been designed in arrangements where a head portion is provided at which point the legs of the easel may pivot outwardly into pyramidal form. An easel stand of this form is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,550,550. In many cases the head is arranged in such a way that two legs pivot on a parallel axis while the third leg pivots on an axis at right angles to the first two. In this fashion at least two legs assume a planar relationship so that easel boards and the like may be easily accommodated on the face of the two legs. Many of the prior art units are complicated to manufacture and assemble.